


Obedience

by sephirothflame



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has needs. Or maybe William does. The end results are the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the end of season one, during no defined time period. Includes blood play, knifeplay, daddy kink and implied BDSM. Gabriel gets off on hurting William. William likes it. 
> 
> For Max.

The knife is old, but well-kept, and the blade is sharp enough to have blood prickling with the lightest of pressure on William’s pale skin. It dips between his ribs, careful to leave blood trails in its wake, but not to maim. That isn’t Gabriel’s intention, not tonight.

It’s enough to have William choke back a sob and tug at the rope restraining his wrists above his head.

“Shh,” Gabriel says. “You have to stay still, my sweet boy. You wouldn’t want me to hurt you.” It sounds almost sadistic, even to his own ears. He’s careful with the knife, but it would be so easy to plunge it into William’s chest and have him gurgling up his own blood. He doesn’t, but he could.

“I’m sorry,” William says, breathless. His chest heaves as he tries to calm his breathing, trembles wracking his body as the blood streams down his chest and onto the filthy table beneath him.

The old diner is the perfect backdrop for William’s quiet suffering. The dirt is caked on and there’s bloodstains William wouldn’t acknowledge on the vinyl booths. But there are large front windows, steaming in the moonlight, and Gabriel likes the way William flushed at the idea of someone seeing him like this.

Gabriel wipes the blade on William’s naked hip, careful not to knick him again. “I’m sorry, what?”

William bites his lip and his eyes dart away, staring over Gabriel’s shoulder at the tacky cowboy posters in the background. “Gabriel. I’m sorry, Gabriel.”

The way William’s stomach lurches as the dullside of the blade drags across it makes Gabriel grin. He drags William’s hips closer, slotting himself perfectly between naked thighs, and the breathless whines William makes are almost enough for him to abandon his knife and fuck William raw. Instead, he draws a sharp line across William’s bony hip and relishes the sharp, pained cry.

“Gabriel, please,” William whines. He tugs at his bindings, hips arching up off the table. It’s not clear if he’s trying to get away, or get closer, but he knows to what to say if this is too much. Gabriel can feel his prayers, that Gabriel will respect his own promise if William needs to stop.

“William,” Gabriel says, and this time it sounds like a warning. He grabs William’s chin and forces him to look, to make eye contact.

William gulps, Adam’s Apple bobbing, and he licks his lips. He makes a soft, keening whine, and his voice breaks when he whispers, “Daddy, you’re hurting me.” His cheeks flush, despite the blood throbbing in his groin and dribbling down his chest and hip.

Fuck if doesn't go straight to Gabriel's cock. He sucks in a sharp breath and nearly slams the knife into the table to avoid the urge to do the same to William’s soft, pale stomach. “You know what your blood does to me,” Gabriel growls. He runs his fingers through the thick, scarlet mess, and grinds against William’s ass. “Beg. If you want this, I want you to beg.”

“Daddy,” William chokes out. It’s like a dam has broken in him, tears streaming down his face. He’s struggling against his bonds, but he’s rolling his hips against Gabriel. He doesn’t seem the least bit bothered by the fact Gabriel is fully dressed. “Daddy, please. I need you so bad. I’ve been so good and done everything you’ve asked me to. Please, please.”

“Please, what?” Gabriel asks. He ignores William’s swollen cock in favor of dragging his thumb over William’s hole. It’s slick and puffy, because William is nothing if not prepared. He doesn’t push his finger in, despite William’s little whines. Not yet.

“Please fuck me,” William sobs. His hole clenches, hips rocking to try and force Gabriel to go further. “I did what you asked; I used your special toy and oil and fucked myself thinking about you. I didn’t come, I was good. I waited. I was good for you, Daddy. I need you. Please.”

Try as he might, Gabriel doesn’t think he can ignore that. William is so beautiful when he pleads, blood and tears and half-sobbed wines. It goes straight to Gabriel’s cock and he feels overdressed compared to his favorite, naked human writhing in front of me. And William was good, he did as he was asked without complain. He reeks of coconuts, but he’s so eager to please, despite his pain.

“Daddy,” William tries again.

Gabriel gives in. He pushes two fingers into William, dry, and revels in his stunned cries. He loves the way William’s hole clenches, body locking up, and he sucks in sharp breaths. It doesn’t take long for him to relax, though his breathing doesn’t even out. The blood is thick and cloying and Gabriel leans in to lick it away while he fucks William with his fingers.

“Nooo,” William whines. His hips wiggle. “Daddy. Your cock. Please.”

And Gabriel laughs. Of all the times for William to assert himself, for all the reasons. It doesn’t surprise him, yet it does, and Gabriel smiles despite himself. “Shh, little one,” Gabriel says. "I will take care of you, my gentle child." He pulls his fingers out and reaches for the coconut oil. It’s tacky and has an overwhelming scent, but if it means burying himself inside his most faithful disciple, Gabriel will deal with it. There are downsides to the apocalypse.

When Gabriel is ready though, when he frees his cock from the confines of his slacks and slicks it up with coconut oil, he doesn’t waste time. He doesn’t tease, rubbing his cockhead over William’s puffy hole and let himself enjoy William’s sharp inhalation. He drags William’s hips close, lines himself up, and pushes in hard. Hard enough that William cries out, yelping, but he wraps his legs around Gabriel’s hips and begs for more.

He’s so tight, so hot, so perfect. William’s head bangs back on the table and he doesn’t even seem to notice, moaning such pretty little sounds as Gabriel fucks in and out of him roughly. He arches up into Gabriel’s hands, shuddering as nails rake down his sides and teeth sink into his ribcage.

“Daddy!” William cries out, and it’s the most beautiful sound Gabriel has ever heard. It's everything he wanted and more. He doesn't know if William needs this more, or if Gabriel does, but there is no denying they're both getting off on this harder than they have any right to. "Daddy, touch me, please."

"No," Gabriel says. He digs his nails into William's ass, dragging his hips up and fucking him harder. He wants William to come like this, impaled on Gabriel's aching cock. They both know he can, he's done it timeless times before. William is always the best behaved on days after that, so pliant and happy and sore. Gabriel wishes they had more time to bask in his pain, together. Soon, maybe, or in another life.

William whines, but he doesn't ask again. His breath is punches out of him, and the tears are leaking out of his eyes uncontrollably now. There's precum pooling on his stomach, sticky and wet, and Gabriel loves how wrecked he looks right now. It's beyond perfect, and Gabriel would keep him like this forever, if he could. His little whines and desperate noises are only fuel on the fire, and it doesn't take nearly as long as Gabriel would like before it's over. William yelps when his prostate is hit, body clenching tight around Gabriel, and he comes with the least graceful noise ever.

Gabriel comes, following William's high, loving the way his body tightens and clenches around Gabriel outside of William's control. The noises he makes don't die down, broken "Daddy"s surrounded by wrecked moans and hiccups. He shudders, and Gabriel drapes himself over William after, not bothering to pull out. They're connected right now, tied together by exhaustion and desperation and neither of them is ready to give it up.

"Daddy?" William asks, weakly. He waits for Gabriel to make a noise of acknowledgement, and Gabriel is fully expecting him to ask Gabriel to pull out or start rambling about Vega or the acolytes. Anything accept the timid, almost whispered, "I love you."

It catches Gabriel off guard, nearly sucks the breath from his lungs. His cheek is pressed to William's sweaty, sticky chest, and he presses a soft kiss to the skin and says, "I know, sweet boy."


End file.
